robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toon Ganondorf/Archive 7
Welcome to my talk page. Besides the obvious rules (no prejudice, no flaming) I have two real rules; *''Speak in correct English, with the correct grammar. Especially if you're asking me admin-related help, best to not get off on the wrong foot.'' *''I would rather not be bothered by new users seeking help about what to do. Take your questions elsewhere please, I no longer have the time'' Detonator I can't remember why you deleted my comment on the Detonator page, Detonator is a green dome like shaped robot like Corkscrew in series 5 and i have seen comments like this on other pages. So why was it deleted? 19:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::They really aren't all that similar; Corkscrew was a cylinder and Detonator was a sloped-circle, Corkscrew was a full body spinner and Detonator was a rammer. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 20:09, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::In addition to this, Detonator came many years before Corkscrew, so if anything, Corkscrew is like Detonator, not the other way around. TG (t ' 22:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Techno Games Wiki can you or do you know anyone who can help us on the techno games wiki? MattPPA13 17:59, March 23, 2010 (UTC) 10-day break I just thought I'd let you all know that I'll be leaving for a camping holiday on Saturday, which means I obviously won't be around. We've started half of the heats, so that's where we'll leave it until I get back. Please finish up those that are currently running, however. 'TG (t ' 11:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, have fun. I'll try to help out a bit more than I have been while you're away. Christophee (talk) 15:49, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Break So you know I won't be able to contribute to the wiki for the next 4 days as I'm on a school trip in New York. Llamaman201 (talk) 17:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Always on trips aren't you llama? :P 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Educational mind you. Llamaman201 (talk) 20:08, April 7, 2010 (UTC) disambig pages Just to let you know that disambig pages are only used with the same title but diffent stuff,like for instance:robot wars(this of couse) and robot wars (lets say a band maybe) thats a disambig page(though we don't need that).So if you see me removing disambig templates don't worry i am just trying to help. also is there anything this wiki needs help with since i know a lot about robot wars 11:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, but I am aware of how disambiguations work. The best things to do are on the Job List - the link will be on your talk page. Please speak in proper English with correct grammar, because all it does is create a bad image of you and create work for us. TG (t ' 11:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry for the bad english i am from germany anyhow thanks 11:31, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :All you have to do is capitalise properly and use full stops, thats all. 'TG (t ' 11:43, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Huh?! Why are there only 991 articles now? RoboFan 14:53, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :The deletion of various unneeded team pages. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Listen I can understand your not satisfied, but I do the best I can. I forgot to tell that I'm autistic and if I was meant to tell you that, I'm sorry. I am not aiming to show a bad example to this wikia, I am just trying to expand it a bit more as I believe the more info there is, the merrier (when this comes to starting new articles). Thanks LiamBryant 15:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Help! I was editing axe c dents article, and it screwed up. Could you take a look and try to fix it?. RoboFan 17:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :What on earth were you trying to do? 'TG (t ' 21:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I can't spell can i upload a new image of S.M.I.D.S.Y, the way it looks today :Yes. 'TG (t ' 22:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) 2 Things 1. Why do I need 500 edits to do redone series 4? 2. It's quite hard to get that many edits as all the good stuff has been done. RoboFan 20:19, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Robofan, You can correct spelling mistakes.--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 20:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You can correct any spelling mistakes you find, do what's on the job list, or do other things like help to write and edit pullback/pitstop toy articles. ManUCrazy (talk) 21:02, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::There are heaps of battles that need to be written, and there are also a lot more pages that could use expanding (in my opinion, the only decent articles on this entire Wiki are Ming, Team Nemesis, The Morgue, Heat P of Series 3, Ripper, The Series 4 Semi-Finals, Lightning and The Steel Avenger). There's plenty to do. TG (t ' 22:56, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Another thing Why does it say I edited someones user page in 2009? Because I didn't. I only joined this month. RoboFan 20:27, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Where does it say that? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:55, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::RA2's does the same. Its just a Wikia flaw. TG (t ' Link Please can you display a link to WJ's videos?--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 06:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I havent looked yet. 'TG (t ' 07:21, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Chaos 2 I agree that Chaos 2 was great, but one of the reasons that I don't like it is because it never made any improvements. The differences between its appearences of seriea 3-6 were slight. If not not at all. RoboFan 14:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Why change works I guess is the only answer to that. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:28, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Apologies I'm sorry for promoting ManUCrazy before you wanted him to have his powers. I obviously didn't read your comments properly and assumed that you must have just forgotten to give him his powers. I corrected my mistake when I noticed it though. I think from now on I'll just stay out of these situations and leave all the bureaucratic decisions to you as I'll probably just embarrass myself further. Christophee (talk) 13:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Why Griffon was not seeded I think I've uncovered why Griffon was not seeded for Series 2. You know Oliver Steeples's website, the one mentioned in the Internet Insurrection? It's still up: http://freespace.virgin.net/oliver.steeples/enter.htm If you got to the S2 competitors, then click on Wheelosaurus, he says: This seems to imply that Griffon was a reserve for Series 2, and got in after another robot pulled out. Although, quite frankly, it shouldn't have been a reserve, it should have been seeded. Hope this proves helpful to our research. --Hogwild94 08:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Great find! This will be really useful. 'TG (t ' 09:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Articles You really think those are the only good pages? I think nearly all of them are great. RoboFan 16:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Thing + Question 1. I probably won't get a badge. If you disagree, could you tell me some pages I could get a badge from? (I've seen series 5-6 Extreme 1-2) 2. In my drawing book, I have done an entire redone series 5 as I thought seedings such as Razer were all wrong. Sure it won the world championships, but what did it do in series 4? It broke down. So it's seeded 17, with all the series semi-finalists ranked above it. If you want me to show you the seedings, let me know. If you like it, could you fix it up like redone series 4? Thanks for your time. RoboFan 18:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) My latest message TG I've recently been getting updates saying that I have a new message about my last change but it opens to a sort-of revision type-thing for your last message you put on my profile about my problems I had been stirring before. My last change was the Series 6 Heat F article but if you did send me a message, can you post me it again? P.S. Did you get my other message I sent in reply to your last? Hope you can forgive me soon after all the hassle Cheers LiamBryant 21:27, May 3, 2010 (UTC)